Loneliness
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Spencer se rendait souvent dans un club de lecture, tous les mardis soir. Il adorait lire pendant des heures et en discuter avec le cercle. Ce soir-là, il avait fait une merveilleuse rencontre qui lui changea la vie. Elle s'appelait Agathe Millers.
1. Résumé

_Titre_ _: Loneliness_

 _ **Genre : Enquête / Romance / Drame / Famille**_

 _Rating_ _:_ _ **K**_

 _ **Note:**_ _1er histoire, sur le fandom. Je ne mords pas et je réponds aux Reviews avec plaisir ! Pourquoi : Loneliness ? Car, la solitude n'est jamais bon pour personne._ _ **Agathe Millers,**_ _n'est pas dans la série tv._

 _ **Un chapitre**_ _par s_ _ **emaine**_ _voir l_ _ **e weekend**_ _( s_ _ **i, j'ai les idées en place). Bonne lecture, et régalez-vous bien !**_ _) le prologue sera mis en ligne ce weekend._

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

* * *

Spencer se rendait souvent dans un club de lecture, tous les mardis soir. Il adorait lire pendant des heures et en discuter avec le cercle. Ce soir-là, il avait fait une merveilleuse rencontre qui lui changea la vie. Elle s'appelait Agathe Millers. La jeune femme était d'une taille moyenne, mince avec une silhouette presque parfaite. Son rouge à lèvres détenait une couleur rouge coquelicot. Ses yeux d'azurs étaient comme l'océan. Ses cheveux longs possédaient un blond naturel.

Reid refermait son livre de poche sur les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, et le rangeait dans sa sacoche. La séance étant terminée, le jeune homme rejoignit la jeune femme avec hésitation :

– **Bonsoir.** _prononça-t-il, avec difficulté._

– **Bonsoir** , **Spencer vous allez bien ?** _lui, demanda-t-elle,en souriant._

Devant une femme Spencer fut incapable de trouver les bons mots :

– **Oui, et vous ?** _répondit-il, enfin en marchant dans le couloir._

– **Bien, je vous remercie. Alors, la séance ? Cela vous a-t-il plus ?**

– **Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé le lien entre Moriarty et Sherlock. Et, vous ?**

– **J'ai adoré aussi. Je lis les Sherlock Holmes depuis toute petite, et j'adore le docteur Watson. Il me fait souvent rire dans le livre.**

– **Vous avez raison, malgré son second rôle, il est intéressant comme personnage.** _répondit, le docteur Spencer._

– **En effet, Spencer. J'ai bien aimé discuter avec vous, mais je dois me lever tôt demain matin pour un entretien d'embauche.**

– **Moi aussi, Agathe. On se reverra Mardi prochain ?**

– **Avec plaisir, Spencer. Passez une bonne soirée. lui,** _répondit-elle, en souriant._

– **Vous aussi, bonne soirée.**

Agathe lui fit un dernier rictus avant de lui tourner le dos.

* * *

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Reid n'était plus isolé dans ce monde. Mais, le travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps pour faire des rencontres ou fonder une famille.

Il rentrait seul dans son appartement.

* * *

 **Une review pour ce résumé ?**

 **Merci d'avoir, lu.**

 **1er fanfic sur le fandom, et je suis contente !**


	2. The prologue

_**A/N :**_ _ **Bonsoir, voici enfin mon prologue sur le BAU..Derek, Emily et JJ arrivent dans le chapitre un. Je suis contente, car j'arrive a mettre des descriptions dans le texte. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Hotch était le premier arrivé dans les bureaux de **BAU**. Dedans, il y avait une belle jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans à l'intérieur de son office. Elle était calme, correcte et un peu nerveuse devant cet homme sans expression sur le visage. À ses yeux, il était perplexe puis mystérieux à la fois. La candidate était Agathe Millers. Douée pour l'art des figures, elle a été conseillée par David Rossi, un vieil ami de la jeune femme.

En apparence, elle était belle et féminine. Pas _sexy_. Ce n'était pas dans son vocabulaire. Sa silhouette détenait une allure presque parfaite. Elle n'était pas comme les mannequins ou les tops modèles anorexiques. Ses yeux conservaient un regard d'azur.

Hoth lisait son dossier en silence comme d'habitude. Il y avait beaucoup eu de changement dans le **BAU** depuis le départ de Gideon. Hotch n'avait quasiment plus confiance envers son entourage. Il sombrait de plus en plus depuis la mort de sa femme _ _à cause_ _ de l'éventreur.

Il examinait le dossier avec soin. David Rossi avait conseillé Agathe pour son talent d'art des portraits. En effet, la candidate n'oubliait jamais un visage qui reste gravé en elle comme une image de synthèse. Malgré ses tremblements à cause de ses cauchemars qui refaisaient surface. Elle était capable de dessiner quelqu'un en dix secondes voir cinq.

Hotch prit la parole avec un timbre éclairci :

* * *

– _Bien, vous m'avez l'air être compétente pour le job._

– _C'est David Rossi qui vous a conseillé ? lui, demanda-t-elle soudainement._

– _Oui, et je suis désolée pour votre mère. Ca a été difficile ?_

– _Un peu. J'ai suivi un psy, mais ça va beaucoup mieux. dit-elle, en souriant._

– _Bien, David ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je vais te présenter à l'équipe._

– _Attendez, vous ne me faites pas un test de point ?_

– _Non, pas ici. Nous on test les gens sur le terrain, ça ira._

– _Bah, merci beaucoup monsieur Hotchner…_

– _Hotch, tout court…_

– _Bien... répondit-elle, en se relevant de son siège en cuir._

Le chef de l'équipe lui ouvrit la porte.

* * *

En bas, Reid était arrivé avant JJ, Derek, et Emily. Pénélope était déjà sur place avec son conjoint,Kévin. Garcia regardait Reid qui observait Agathe au coin de l'oeil. Elle descendait des escaliers avec Hotch, lentement. Son coeur se mettait à battre lorsqu'elle percevait son ami du mardi soir au club de lecture, Spencer Reid.

Le concerné faisait tomber maladroitement sa sacoche devant la jeune femme aux regards d'azurs. Elle lui souriait, mais il ne lui rendait pas le rictus. Pénélope n'était pas dupe. Reid connaissait la nouvelle. Le jeune homme ne trouvait pas les mots. Donc, c'était Pénélope qui se collait pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans les rangs.

La blonde aux mèches roses tendit sa main vers Agathe :

* * *

-Bienvenue au **BAU,** mademoiselle ?

-Agathe..fit, enfin Reid en reprenant ses esprits.

-Tu l'as connait ? Reid ? demanda, Hotch d'un air surpris.

-Euh, oui...On a club de lecture tous les mardis…

Elle sourit :

-Bonjour, Spencer...Et ?

-Pénélope Garcia, enchantée faire ta connaissance.

-Enchantée, Garcia. Je vous laisse, je dois voir Rossi.

-Tu le connais ? demanda, Reid en haussant son sourcil droit.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie, il y a vingt-deux ans...Une longue histoire, Spencer.

-Je peux voir ton carnet ? lui, demanda la blonde, en souriant.

-Bien sûre, tiens..

Agathe tendit son carnet de A4 à Pénélope.

* * *

 _ **Une review ? C'est, gratuit et cela rends le sourire à l'auteure.**_

 _ **Il s'agit de ma 1ère fanfic sur la série.**_


End file.
